1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensor device, and more particularly, to a touch sensor device including a circular touch sensing area and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An electronic device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display may include a touch sensing function, such that a user may interact with the electronic device. The touch sensing function may determine whether a user finger, etc., touches a screen, and touch position information thereof, by sensing a change of pressure, light, etc., that occurs on a screen in the display device, when the user contacts the finger or a touch pen to the screen to write a character or to draw a picture.
The touch sensing function may be realized through a touch sensor. The touch sensor may be classified into various types, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic (EM) type, and an optical type.
The capacitive touch sensor may include a sensing capacitor formed by a sensing electrode that may transfer a sensing signal, and sense a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor generated when a conductor such as a finger approaches the touch sensor, to determine existence of a touch, a touch position, and the like. The capacitive touch sensor may include touch electrodes disposed in a touch sensing area sensing the touch, and touch wires connected to the touch electrodes. The touch wires may transmit a sensing input signal to the touch electrode and transmit a sensing output signal of the touch electrode generated depending on the touch to a touch driver.
The touch sensor may be installed in the display device (an in-cell type), may be formed on an outer surface of the display device (an on-cell type), or may be attached to a separate touch sensor panel of the display device (an add-on cell type).
A touch electrode constituting a touch sensor may be disposed at a touch sensing area that may sense a touch, and the touch sensing area may overlap with a display area for displaying an image in a display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.